Cartogorian Guild
The is a joint project created by the Google+ Community Guild of Mappers, led by Caritasiii (Imperie). The Cartogorian Guild, sometimes referred to by locals as The Guild,' '''is a nation situated in North America around the Great lakes and New England and also in Western Europe and Southern Britain. Because of the nations large area, the country has chosen a similar capital system to South Africa, holding three official capitals, one in each entity. The executive capital being Reykjavik in the Icelandic Entity, The judicial capital being Antwerp in the European Entity and the the legislative capital being Montréal in the American Entity. The Guild borders 5 different countries; Amériquos, Canada, the York Kingdom, France and Germany. Etymology The name Cartogoria derives from the French word "carte", as the group of people were known as "les cartes" in the 9th century due to the large number of cartographers in the group.﻿ History Beginning of the Guild The new era has started, new tribes began colonialism all over the world for resources and rare elements. Tribes who called themselves Guilders started to go explore the world, after the war between C.S.A and U.S.A. There were 4 Guilder tribes: * Italic Guilders * Slavic Guilders * Greek Guilders * Germanic-Northern Guilders ''(Most important) They lived ununited because of the other Tribes and bad weather. Because of not uniting, they got attacked. The first who got attacked were the Italics who got killed and after the war, leader "Aen" escaped to the Germanics. Next ones were Greeks, they lost too, but their people escaped and leader Obscurium, '''via a connection with Moscovy, escaped to Germanics because they were the most stable. The Slavics simply vanished and their leader is unknown. After all of that, Germanic Guilders leader Imperie colonised France because Polish tribes captured some of their land to the East. Imperie decided to create a stable and strong country, known as the Cartogorian Guild which made a strong army and started attacking other tribes. Aen, leader of the Germanic Second Troop Division attacked the Americans with boats, Obscurium attacked Icelandics and won, while Aen was still fighting. Imperie found some resources that are unknown. Sky Blue, the best researcher and investigator looked at it and researched its functions so they could sell it for more money and for use in the country. The first map of the Guild was created by "SRB", with additions added by Aen and Obscurium. Map of the Beginning of the Guild This Map shows the borders of the Tribes in the Beginning when they were disunited and had to go on their own to survive. Slavics are not shown in the best border state, because of disinformation and disunion. This is the best map we could possibly make for now. Administrative Divisions The Guild is divided firstly into 3 entities, America, Europe and Iceland. Each entity has a large amount of authority and is allowed to have their own laws, however they are still under the overral power of the Guild. The Entities each have their own Guild capital. Each Entity is divided up into smaller administrative divisions known as states in the American Entity, provinces in the European Entity, and deildir in the Icelandic Entity. Each of these smaller divisions have their own capital, which serves as an administrative power for the division. American Entity (AME) The AME is divided into 11 states, with the overral capital being Montréal, located in the state of Québec, which serves as the Guild's legislative capital. European Entity (EUE The EUE is divided into 17 provinces, with the overall capital being Antwerp, located in the province of Antwerpenland, which serves as the Guild's juricial capital. Icelandic Entity (ICE) The ICE is divided into 6 deildir, with the overall capital being Reykjavik, located in the deilldir of Reykjavik, which serves as the Guild's executive and most important capital. Politics W.I.P -Caritasiii Foreign Relations W.I.P -Caritasiii -Diamel Mapping Economy WIP- AnswerMeNow1 Demographics WIP -Scones Crime Culture Flag & Coat of Arms -W.I.P -Aen Transport '''Guild Air GSCC (Guild Shipping Cargo Company) GCS (Guild Cruise Shipping) GRS (Guild Rail Service) ETR (European Transit Rail) The ETR operates all rail travel across the European Entity. This includes 3 subdivisions: Rapid, Intercity and Commuter. There are 9 Rapid Lines, 42 Intercity Lines, and 185 Commuter Lines, making ETR operate 236 train lines in total. The busiest stations are Antwerp Central Station, Paris Gare du Nord and London City Station respectively, reflecting the largest cities in the European Entity. (Below: Map of Rapid Train Lines of ETR) ATR (American Transit Rail) ITR (Icelandic Transit Rail) Guild International Travel Corporation (GITC) Ministry of Admission The Ministry of Admission controls how people enter the Cartogorian Guild, it can promptly ban a nations citizens from entering the country given that it is reasonable. Documents from the Ministry of Admission that are required for entry for foreigners include the Cartogorian Guild passport and an entry permit that has a verified stamp on it. The passport has the national flag of the Cartogorian Guild on it, but it is different because there is only one 6 pointed star on it. The access permit is a permit that grants access into the Cartogorian Guild. It is only required by foreigners, not citizens of the Guild. The permit requires the name of the holder, the nationality of the holder, the ID number, the purpose of entering, the duration, the height of the holder, the weight of the holder, and the appearance of the holder. At the bottom of the permit there is a blue stamp with a six pointed white star in it. WIP -Mappist Language There are 5''' Notable languages spoken in the Cartogrian Guild. '''English, a Germanic language, French, a Latin language, Dutch, a Germanic language, German, a Germanic language and Icelandic, also a Germanic language. However, besides the main 5 languages, there are also many dialects and accents of the aforementioned languages. Also in a part of the Guild, Native American Languages are spoken, like the languages of the Shawnee, Delaware, and Iroquois tribes. International Rankings Credits This contains all the people who have officially contributed to this page that came from the Guild of Mappers and what they have added. Caritasiii (Imperie) - Layout of the Page, General Information Obscurium - Infobox, Administrative Divisions, Transportation Militemus - Added more information Diamel Mapping - Language and Transportation SwedishKingdom Mapping - Etymology SRB - History Nordic Mapper - Flags of the Administrative Divisions Mappist Mapping - Ministry of Admission Category:Cartogorian Guild Category:Countries